Far away
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Beca has to make a fortune to win the King's approval to marry he's daughter,princess Chloe who she had secret meetings with. (18th century,based off Assassin's Creed:Black flag. rated T might get more M later.)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this will be a multichapter based off Assassin's Creed 4:Black flag.  
It won't be always just like the game i'm putting my own story line in it too.  
So if you haven't played the game yourself,you should it's an awesome game but which game from the Assassin's Creed saga isn't?  
Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Water flew everywhere,yells could be heard and canon balls flew.

Beca pulled with all the power she had the canon backwards so one of the crew members could fill it with a canon ball.  
As soon as it was filled Beca pushed it against the edge.

"She's on us!" Some guy yelled.

Beca looked over the edge and saw lights and soon after a canon ball flew to the ship.  
Beca looked backwards and the canon ball hit the deck making Beca loose balans and fall on the deck.  
She came to her senses and got back up,there was a stick in her arm not very deep which Beca pulled out like it was nothing.

"Can you see her?" Beca asked.

"Man the cannons!"

Beca looked to the ship that was rather close and saw a guy in a sort of robe filled with weapons on a balk at the ship that was in front of her.

"Our Headsman's dead! Someone take the wheel!" The captain yelled.

Beca ignored what she saws and quickly made her way to the wheel and took it over.  
Beca quickly span the wheel to the right and tried to keep the ship steady as the canon balls flew to the enemy's ship who got hit and sank.  
She span again to the right and made the ship rotate so it faced another ship who also got hit by canon balls and sank.  
They hit another ship with canon balls but had to do it twice since the first time didn't work.  
Beca made the ship rotate a little to the left as a ship in front of them got missed from their canon balls making an explosion behind them which made the enemy ship come out good.  
She quickly span the wheel to the right.  
She saw canon balls fly beside her head and looked to her left and saw the enemy ship getting hit by our canon balls.

Beca left the wheel and watched the ship sink.

"The magazine it's going up!" Some old guy yelled.

Beca and some guy ran towards it but had to go a bit backwards because of the flames but got pushed back by the captain.

"Douse the flames! Get in there,you mongrel!" The captain yelled as he pushed the other guy forward who hesitated.

What the captain didn't saw was that same guy in the robe jumped behind him and stabbed him in the neck with he's hidden knife.  
Beca looked at him and backed away slowly.  
They looked at each other but after a few seconds Beca and the guy in the robe got blown away in the sea by the magazine who exploded.

* * *

_"Is it dangerous? Beca?" Chloe asked as she rested on her hand while stroking Beca's side._

_"Hm?" Beca muttered._

_"__Privateering. Is it dangerous?" _

_"Wouldn't pay so nice if it weren't." Beca answered._

_"Why not sail with the King's Navy? Earn a proper Wage,sail under gentleman." Chloe suggested._

_"First of all what would they need me to do i'm a woman after all and second for every shilling i'd earn,the captain gets six hundred,no way of earning a fortune." Beca answered._

_"Beca you don't need a fortune to get on my father's good side,if he knows i love you then what's the problem?" _

_"Men,that's the problem,you're father is a king he won't stray from tradition especially when i'm poor as soon as i make a fortune i have a bigger chance and then we will be together,i promise." Beca said as she went sitting up and cupped Chloe's cheek,slowly rubbing it._

_Chloe sighed. "I'm just done with all this secretly coming together,you promise?" Chloe asked._

_"I promise,i'll write you as many times as i can." Beca said as she rested her forehead at that from Chloe's._

_"How long would you be gone with these privateers?" Chloe asked._

_"A year i reckon,two at the most." Beca answered._

_Chloe sighed,Beca put her two fingers under her chin and made her look her in the eye._

_"Not more then two,i promise." Beca said as she slowly leaned in. "And Chloe,you may be a princess but you're my princess." Beca said and closed the gap between them._

* * *

Beca's eyes opened as she saw only water,she came to her senses and quickly swam upwards.  
She came above water and took a deep breath,her vision got sharper and she saw flames everywhere,her ship was broken and sinking.  
She swam her way to the coast trough the ship wreck.

She finally reached lower water and stood up,stumbling her way on shore and as she got on sand she fell to the ground,rolling on her back.  
She looked at the blue sky above her and laughed thinking about Chloe's eyes.  
She looked to her left and saw the same guy where she stood not a while ago face to face with crawl he's way on shore.

"Was it good for you as well?" Beca smirked.

"Havana..i must get to Havana." The assassin answered as he took he's breath.

"Well i'll build us another ship,will i?" Beca joked.

"I can pay you,isn't that what you pirates like best?" The assassin started. "One hundred Escudos."

Beca went sitting up and looked at the man. "Keep talking."

"Will you or won't you!" The assassin yell-whispered out.

Beca got up and got closer to the assassin and examined him.

"You don't have that gold on you now,do you?" Beca asked as she wanted to put her hands on the assassin to see the assassin pulled a gun and pointed it to her,making Beca stumble backwards and fall to the ground,holding up her hands.

"Bloody fucking Pirates!" The assassin shouted as he shot but all he heard was a click which meant he's gun was empty.

Beca started smiling and the assassin turned around and threw the weapon away and took off into the jungle.

Beca raised herself to her feet and started chasing him.

"Come on mate,were of to a bad start!" Beca shouted as she ran across a bridge.

"It's a hundred leagues to Havana will you walk that distance?" Beca shouted again.

She came around the corner and didn't saw the assassin anymore,she looked around and saw the assassin running at the other end of the small abyss.

"Follow me and you'll die!" The assassin shouted as Beca jumped on a fallen tree so she could cross the small abyss.

She quickly ran up the hill and climbed up at a wooden sort of ladder that was build against the rock.  
As she finally climbed up she saw the assassin jump from a roof of one of the huts to a wooden structure.

Beca quickly climbed up at the wooden hut and also jumped to the wooden structure.  
She decided if she climbed up to the top of the structure she could jump in the river and have a bigger chance to get closer to the assassin so that's what she was doing.

Once she reached the top she looked around for a moment and then jumped from it widening her arms and diving in the river.  
She swam a little further and finally could stand up,the assassin however pointed another gun on her as he revealed himself from behind a rock.

"Keep your distance!" He shouted.

He shot but he missed and quickly took off which made Beca quicken her pace and follow behind him.

She ran up a thick branch,trough a V split tree and running back down at the other end.  
She crossed the river and chased the assassin,her meaning was to kill him since he tried to shoot her.

Beca jumped up and grabbed a branch and landed on the other end of the waterfall.  
She took a big jump and landed on her feet on the ground.

Finally the assassin stopped running and faced her which made Beca take out her two trusty swords.  
She ran up to him and hit him with the back of her sword,quickly with her right sword she cut him.  
She kicked him with one leg causing him to go backwards and she quickly attacked him again,once she got him in the good position she put her hand on he's shoulder and rammed her other sword into he's stomach.  
She retook her sword and let him fall on the ground,she put her swords back into her scabbards.  
She took him by he's arms and dragged him to a nearby rock leaving a blood trail behind.

After she put him against the rock she took he's bag and opened it,she took some things out and came across a letter:

_Walpole,  
I accept your most generous offer,and await you're arrival with eagerness._  
_If you truly possess the information we desire,we have the means to reward you handsomely._  
_Though i will not know your face by sight nor your gender,i believe i can recognize the costume made infamous by your secret order._  
_Therefore come to Havana in haste.._  
_And trust you will be welcomed as family._  
_(Your most humble servant,Governor Laureano Torres Y Ayhala.)_

Beca put he's clothes off and dragged him in the bushes.  
She put he's clothes on which were pretty comfortable and put he's sword in the scabbard,she threw the hidden blade who was broken away and put her hood on.

"Well,Mr. Walpole let's collect your reward." Beca talked to herself as she started walking.

She heard a shot so she climbed up a fallen tree and looked around,she saw a ship which would come in handy for her journey to Havana.  
At looking around she had no other way then to jump down in the water below her.  
She dived into the water and fast made her way to the wooden bridge who was broken sticking out the water.

Upon going closer she heard voices.

"The commodore's gone ahead to Kingston,we're to commandeer this Lubber's ship and follow." A voice shouted.

Beca saw a hay pile below where she perfectly unnoticed could jump in which she did.

"S-sorry Kingston?No,no our destination is Havana,i'm just a merchant-" Another voice replied.

Beca wasn't really listening anymore as she took a guard out by strangling him in the bushes.  
All she heard that the guy was going to Havana her destination.  
She wanted to move to another bush but slowly went backwards as two men ran away and got shot by a guard.

Beca sighed and slowly moved away from the bush she was in,slowly approaching a guard who stood with he's back towards her.  
She strangled him and quickly hid in the bushes.  
She went closer to another guard and hid in the bushes,she started whistling which took he's attention so he slowly came closer.  
As soon as he was close enough Beca drew her sword and revealed herself,slicing he's throat.

The other three guards who stood around the merchant hadn't noticed so Beca ran up to them and stabbed one of the guards in he's back.  
The other two drew their sword and one of them tried to attack which Beca perfectly dodged and rammed her sword in he's back.  
She quickly attacked the guard who was the closest and slashed the sword in he's face,she quickly took her sword back and hit the other guard with the back of her sword and quickly rammed her sword in he's stomach.

Beca put her sword back in her scabbard and went helping the merchant up.

"By God's grace,ma'am you saved me,a profusion of thanks." The merchant said as he cleaned himself a little.

Beca looked to the ship who stood ready to sail." Is that yours?" Beca asked as she went by the edge to look at the ship.

"It is my Vessel,yes,but ah... here lies it's poor captain." The merchant answered as he looked to the dead captain. "And i have no art for sailing."

"I can pilot her on myself,no mind." Beca said as she looked trough a pair of barrels and sacks.

"You don't mean to abscond with my ship,do you?" The merchant asked.

Beca looked at him and thought for a moment of her next words. "I'm Duncan,what's your name friend?" Beca lied and went closer to shake he's hand.

"Stede,Stede Bonnet." The merchant answered as he shook Beca's hand.

"Well mister Bonnet,let this stay twixt us,but i am on a secret errand for his majesty the King,God save him and i must get to Havana with speed." Beca lied.

"Ah that is a relief,ma'am,Havana is also my destination,our ways lie together!" The merchant answered.

"Natural allies then." Beca said as she went back looking into the barrels.

"Oh,you put me at ease ma'am to think i took you for a pirate when you first appeared." The merchant started.

"Did you?" Beca said as she went to a crate and opened it.

"Yes! You have a uncommon way of handling yourself,quick and easy if i may say,gave me quite the fright." the merchant answered. "But all things considered i think it's turned out to be rather fortuitous day,hasn't it?"

Beca looked at him and then to the ship.

The merchant noticed it. "Lacking a rowboat,i'm afraid we have to swim to my ship." The merchant said.

Beca walked into the water. "Hardly the worst thing to happen." She said as she dived into the deeper water and swam her way to the ship.

As she reached the ship she climbed up at a sort of ladder and came aboard with the merchant following behind.

"Welcome aboard Duncan,she's the modest Schooner but well-suited to my purpose,trafficking cargo from my plantation and such." The merchant said as they walked to the wheel.

"She'll do fine." Beca answered as she took the wheel and started sailing.

Beca carefully sailed trough the rocks.  
After a lot of rotating the ship to the left and right they finally managed to get trough the obstacles alive.

Beca looked the her left and saw a beautiful whale jump from the water which made her smile.

"You're a natural sailor Duncan." The merchant said,smiling.

"I did a decent trick at the helm some time ago,two years before the mast as a privateer." Beca said.

"Dash my buttons,your life seems a grand one if i may say,so full of adventures!"

"I have seen my share of strangeness." Beca answered.

And so began their journey to Havana,Beca's journey to win approval of the King to marry Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Havana which is located in Cuba,it had beautiful blue water not as blue as that from Chloe though.

"Ah...Lively Havana! I've been here once before,it was a truly awful pleasure." Mr. Bonnet said as they arrived at the docks.

"See someone you know?" Beca asked referring to Stede waving to someone.

"No,no,no just putting on a friendly face." Mr. Bonnet quickly answered. "I shouldn't want to be mistaken for a pirate again."

"Right,flash rogue like yourself must be cautious." Beca said as she left the wheel.

After a few minutes Beca now was helping with moving crates and Mr. Bonnet wasn't any help either as he stood at the docks watching.

"It's mad to think Spain and England were at war two years ago,isn't it?" Mr. Bonnet started. "Here i am bartering with Spaniards like they were my cousins." Mr. Bonnet said happily."

Beca watched towards the city for a moment and thought but got pulled out of thoughts by Mr. Bonnet.

"Something wrong,Duncan?" Mr. Bonnet asked.

"No,it's nothing." Beca answered. "Just uh..sand in my hampers." Beca lied. "So where's the best Squat in town? I'm dying for a quick kip,or a siesta should i say?" Beca asked changing the topic.

"Um..I'm just headed to a.. a public house now to meet some merchants,i could..i could show you the way." Mr. Bonnet answered with a crate in he's hands.

"Well,lead on." Beca simply said.

She put on her hood and followed Mr. Bonnet.

"I hope you'll tarry a bit while i conduct my meeting,it would be a great relief to have a man...i mean woman of your stature nearby,in case of a ...misunderstanding." Mr. Bonnet started.

Beca ignored he's misspoken words. "I can hang about,i might have a drink."

"Splendid,a drink." Mr. Bonnet chuckled.

"Well they don't take kindly to pirates here,do they?" Beca asked. "Wonder how many stolen reales bought these men this perch." Beca wondered.

They walked away from the docks to the market and they came across 4 ladies dancing or something like that.

"Ola,ladies." Beca greeted them friendly.

"You don't know these woman do you?" Mr. Bonnet asked.

"No,they charge money for that kind of privilege,few dozen reales for every hours of knowing,Keen to meet them?" Beca answered not bothering about someone knowing besides Chloe about her sexuality.

"No,goodness,no!I'm a married man." Mr. Bonnet stated.

"Married men are their forte,mate." Beca joked even though it probably was true.

They walked out the little market at the docks and past some shops.

"Ah ha! Here's a purveyor of personal defenses,i should acquire a blade for myself,Duncan,just as you have." Mr. bonnet said.

"This rusty Razor's nothing to admire." Beca answered.

"Even so,i appear mere kitten walking so close upon you!" Mr. Bonnet admitted. "Perhaps a small dagger would suit me,let's see what he's selling." Mr. Bonnet said as he made he's way over with Beca following behind.

"Maybe i'll buy a sword too,we'll both jump rank."

"Oh,we will be quite the pair,you and i,twin devils!" Mr. Bonnet joked.

"Lend us a few Reales then,i did save your skin."

"Ah,uh...of course!"

"Thanks." Beca accepted the Reales from Mr. Bonnet and walked up to the man who sells swords.

Beca got British cutlasses.

"That's a better fit for me,how'd you fare?" Beca asked.

"I had only enough for a small knife sadly,still,it'll do in a pinch." Mr. Bonnet answered. "Oh puffer-duff...I have led us astray,Duncan."

"Oh no matter,i'll get us a better view,what are we looking for?" Beca asked.

"Uh,a tavern!With a sort of courtyard interior." Mr. Bonnet answered.

Beca nodded and ran towards the back of the church.  
She ran up against the door and as she was about to fall she grabbed the structures that were made in it and climbed up.  
She now was on the roof,she ran towards the tower who was build right next to it and climbed her way to the top.

She climbed over to a wooden platform who was also build on top and crouched on it.

"I think i see the place!We're not far!" Beca shouted.

"Ah!Stop.." Mr. Bonnet yelled.

Beca heard another men say something which was enough for Beca to know that Mr. Bonnet was in trouble.

"Hang tight!" Beca shouted as she jumped in a hay cart.

She quickly jumped out and saw the attacker of Mr. Bonnet.

"Stop or i'll break your knees when i catch ya!" Beca threatened as she chased the man.

Beca took out her swords as she was getting closer to the man.

"I'm close at heel,shitbird!" Beca shouted.

Because of the people in their way the thief slowed down which caused Beca to tackle him.  
The thief pushed Beca away and stood back up,drawing he's swords.

He attacked but Beca was fast enough to dodge the swords and pushed him forward so he's back faced Beca,she hit the man in he's back causing blood to flow and him falling down.

He stood back up and tried to attack again but unfortunately Beca was faster and took him in a strangling position.  
The guy couldn't breath anymore and died.  
Beca let he's dead body fall to the ground.

"You robbed the wrong man,mate,a fella with dangerous friends." Beca said as she looted him.

Beca immediately ran towards Mr. Bonnet.

"Duncan!By Jove,you're alive!" Mr. Bonnet said as Beca approached him.

"Of course i am,that filch was no fuss." Beca answered.

"There it is let's get inside." Mr. Bonnet said as he already walked towards the tavern with Beca following behind.

"Take your time i'll be just here." Beca said as she went sitting at a table.

A guy however listened to Beca's English accent.

"Fancy meeting a Welshwoman deep in Dago Country,i'm English myself,biding my time til the next war calls me to service." The guy explained to the people at the table.

Beca wasn't English she just picked that accent up as her cover of 'Duncan' which she did very well.

"Lucky King George piss-pot as you flying he's flag." Beca answered as she heard the man.

The guy pushed the woman off her lap and went standing up.

"Oy!Skulk!I'm not afraid of a woman,you're pirate mates in Naussau won't help you." The guy said as he went closer.

"Shut you're fucking gob or i fill it with shot,you hear me?" Beca threatened.

The guy started laughing. "Rebecca is it?" The guy asked as he put off her hood.

The guy was close enough and Beca gave him a headbutt,she stood up and punched the guy in he's stomach and after she threw him on a table which was a wooden table who easily could break.

"You bastard..." Another guy said.

"Hey i warned him!" Beca defended herself.

Another guy which she didn't saw coming turned her around and punched her in the face causing her to bleed,the two guys grabbed her and pushed her towards the fountain.

Beca immediately regained her balance and stood up.

"You want a dust up,i'll give you one." Beca said as she went closer and punched one of the guys.

She turned around and hit the guy she warned earlier and right after she kicked him and punched him again causing him to fall down.  
A guy tried hitting her but Beca dodged and pulled at he's arm causing him to fall forward on he's face.

The guy tried hitting her again but Beca dodged and punched him a couple of times,the last punches were hard enough for him to knock him out.

"Two down,one more." Beca said but unfortunately three other guys dressed in black came out of nowhere.

Beca kicked the guy at he's male part which is pretty low of her but three against one is also low right?  
Beca took he's head and hit him with her knee which knocked him out.

Now she could take her three other opponents on.  
Two of them tried attack her at the same time but Beca stepped backwards and pushed them both towards each other causing them to hit their heads against each other pretty hard and fall down.

Beca grabbed the last one and put him in the strangling position,he couldn't get he's breath anymore and Beca let him go,not for long though because after he regained he's breath Beca punched him a couple hard times and then threw him with he's face first to the ground.

A guy was yelling something in another language something like "Make place,soldiers coming."

Right on cue four soldiers took their blades and looked at Beca.

Mr. Bonnet came out of nowhere and approached Beca. "You..you're not leaving me?"

"I'll catch you up." Beca answered as she put her hood on.

She ran towards the exit but backed away as three other soldier stood there.

Beca threw a smoke bomb and ran passed the guards,she ran towards a bunch of crates and climbed on it,right after that she took the railing of a window and climbed further up all the way to the roof.

She ran and jumped over roofs,over a rope to another roof,right after that she jumped in a square of house and was pretty sure the guards weren't after her anymore.

She ran over the roofs back to the docks in order to not draw anymore attention.

As she went back on the ground and saw Mr. Bonnet sitting on a crate by the docks she approached him.

"Sorry for the swift exit,bit of a misunderstanding." Beca said as she put her hood off.

"One heaped upon another." Mr. Bonnet answered.

Beca saw Mr. Bonnet's beaten up face and sighed. "Oh,Jesus i'm sorry mate,this is my doing,i'm only trying to keep those Spanish eyes off me."

"Oh,it's no bother,regrettably,these soldiers confiscated my sugar and your dispatches." Mr. Bonnet explained as he went standing up.

"Damn! And where have they gone?" Beca asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea,i'm afraid,i suspect those chaps but my Spanish is horrible so i'd rather not ask." Mr. Bonnet said as he gestured to the two soldiers buying fish.

"Alright,come on,let's follow 'em and recover my maps." Beca said as she walked past Mr. Bonnet.

"And my sugar?" Mr. Bonnet added.

"What,in my drawers? We'll see what happens." Beca answered as she put her hood back on.

"You don't mind me tagging along,do you?" Mr. Bonnet asked as he followed Beca.

"Not if you keep quiet and stay out of sight." Beca answered as she hired the four dancing ladies to hide her.

Mr. Bonnet however ran towards the two guards.

"Bonnet!" Beca yell whispered.

"I believe i'm getting the hang of this!" Mr. Bonnet shouted as he followed them. "Oh,perhaps we should split up to confuse them." Mr. Bonnet suggested.

"It's the best idea you've had today." Beca answered as she rolled her eyes.

Beca slowly followed the two guards with the four dancing ladies around her.

The two guards walked in a alley where two other guards stood.

"Hey,distract those guards." Beca ordered the four ladies.

The four ladies nodded and went towards the guards,they started dancing and immediately drew the attention of the guards who came closer.  
Beca slipped behind the guards and followed the other two guards again.

Beca walked around the corner and saw the two guards standing on the streets again,Beca however couldn't go any further as other two guards also stood there guarding the restricted area.

Beca looked beside her and saw a wooden ladder which she climbed on.

Beca ran up on the roof to another one were a guard was guarding.  
Beca sneaked up on him and strangled him.

She saw the two guards walk inside a restricted area and jumped on a rope who bonded the two roofs.  
She hid behind a chimney as she saw a guard guarding the roofs.

She sneaked up quietly and also strangled him.  
She jumped back on some roofs and then she jumped her way to the ground and chased the guards again.

The guard was running now and with all the people in Beca's way it was hard to keep up.  
Finally the guard came to a stop and started walking again.

_Where's the other guard?_ Beca thought as she saw a guy in fancy clothes walking beside the guard.

Beca quietly eavesdropped on their conversation,this definitely was the guard who robbed Mr. Bonnet.

Luckily there was a big crowd so Beca could easily eavesdrop.  
Apparently the two guys she was 'stalking' went standing at front of the crowd who was watching the hanging.

Beca heard enough of their conversation which included a captain which Beca was tailing now,he had a key that Beca needed.  
too bad for her the captain walked into a restricted area and Beca was not in the mood to fight guards so she walked around and saw a bunch of crates which leaded to a wooden balk.

Beca climbed on it and climbed her way to the roof.  
Of course the captain was being difficult he was now out of the restricted area so Beca did all the climbing for nothing.  
She sighed and made her way back to the ground and followed the captain again.

She quietly got closer to the captain,fast and quietly she grabbed the key and went the opposite way towards the fort lockup for her maps.

Beca saw wooden poles sticking out the water which were a perfect way for Beca to reach the fort lockup.  
She jumped on a railing and then made a long jump towards one of the poles,she grabbed the pole and climbed on it.  
After a bit of struggling she jumped in a flowing move towards the fort lockup.

Beca ran upstairs and looked at the open gates of the lockup she saw a guard making he's way over to Beca.  
She hid behind a wall and waited until he was close enough to strike.  
Beca grabbed him and took him behind the wall and strangled him.  
She looted he's ammo and sneaked into the fort.

She sneaked up another guard and strangled him.  
Not wanting to anyone find the guy she took him on her shoulder,surprisingly she was strong enough to carry him and took him with her towards the lockup.

Beca walked past a closet and put the dead guard in it.

"God,they are heavy." Beca muttered.

She closed the closet and walked further.  
Beca waited for a guard who stood at the doorway to turn around as he did she quickly ran towards the wall as another guard came.  
She grabbed him and strangled him behind the wall.  
Now she waited for the other one to come back,as he did Beca also grabbed him and strangled him behind the wall.

She ran further and quickly hid behind a wall as three guards were patrolling in the middle of the fort.  
After waiting until the three guards faced her with their backs she ran towards a bush and right after she ran towards the stairs and quickly got upstairs not drawing any attention.

She drew her cutlasses and waited for a roof guard to get close enough,as he was close enough Beca rammed one of her cutlasses in he's stomach.  
She quickly dragged he's body towards the stairs and left it there.  
A bit further she saw a guard standing at a broken railing which was perfect for Beca to push him.

Beca ran towards the guard and pushed him hard enough for him to fall over the railing.  
What Beca didn't notice was the two other guards who stood left of her and noticed her.

She quickly drew her cutlasses as the two other guards did the same,they started to attack her,two against one.  
As Beca got the chance she grabbed one of the guards and threw her away from her and quickly slashed him with her cutlasses,right after that she quickly attacked the other guard who dodged her first attack but soon got hit again and fell down bleeding.

Beca withdrew her cutlasses in her scabbards and ran over towards the lockup which she quietly opened and walked in.

She walked over towards her satchel who lied on a table,she grabbed it and inspected it and took her map out which was still intact.  
She placed her satchel back on her belt and started walking towards the exit but then she noticed the sugar from Mr. Bonnet,Beca ignored it and walked further she definitely didn't had the time to drag sugar with her.

When she walked out she spotted a tower probably with a wooden balk were she could jump off but first she had to analyze her surroundings.  
She ran towards the tower and climbed on it carefully climbing it trying not to get any attention from the guards.  
After a minute or two she reached the top and now sat on the balk as she watched the height she had to jump.

_Chloe will kill me if i make one mistake in a jump this height _Beca thought.

Beca took a deep breath and jumped..

* * *

_**What you think? sorry if it are too much words for you but i want to explain it good enough for you to image it.  
****Leave a review because i'm not sure if i should continue! take care and stay awesome!**_


End file.
